


Fundywastaken Fluff

by Uzumakifanfics



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No seriously it’s all fluff, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Storms, Surprise Visits, Tagging is hard :(, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unexpected Visitors, and if it has to be me, ill update the tags as i go, someones gotta balance out all the angst here, then so be it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumakifanfics/pseuds/Uzumakifanfics
Summary: A series of fluffy connected one shots about the ship fundywastaken.Majority of these will likely come from prompts on tumblr and if you have a prompt you would like to see you can find me under the same user name as here!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Fundywastaken - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	1. How good is your night vision?

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt was ✨stargazing✨ from @purpleglitch on tumblr!

Fundy stretched out on the picnic rug, the last rays of sunlight warming him. He’d been having a pleasant evening taking stock of supplies when Dream had appeared and whisked him away for a date. They had ignored Tommy’s confused shouting behind them as they ran and it was likely due to Tubbo also being there that Tommy hadn’t followed them demanding answers. They’d spent the evening eating, drinking and laughing. Fundy laying soft kisses all over Dreams face when he pulled his mask to the side. 

It was in moments like these when they softly talked, hands intertwined as they cloud watched that Fundys heart swelled with affection and he wished the rest of the server could see Dream. The real Dream. Not the god of the server. Not a dangerous enemy, not an opposing leader or terrifying anarchist, but Dream. The very skilled but sweet man that plans picnics with a treasure planet themed rug. Who would sit there listening to Fundy ramble for hours if he had the chance and who had never asked Fundy to set aside his beliefs, even when they opposed his own. 

Fundy closed his eyes and sighed contently as a breeze blew over head, ruffling his fur and allowed himself a moment to simply be. A chuckle sounded from his right and he turned his head to see Dream looking at him with a small fond smile, mask shining in the sun as his hair fell over his eyes.

“What?” Fundy asked, ear twitching in curiosity and heart beating a little bit too fast as he smiled back.

“Nothing,” Dream said, somehow looking even fonder, “Just enjoying the view.” Fundy face grew hot and he was sure he was blushing as he turned back away, fighting against a sappy smile even as he felt the corner of his lips begin to twitch up. Dream laughed again and reached out to pull the fox hybrid against him, tucking the other under his chin. He reached his hands up and started playing with Fundys ears, gently patting them as the other wrapped his arms around him.

“How’s the rebuilding going?” He asked with genuine curiosity. 

“It’s going okay,” Fundy replied, voice slightly muffled from his position, “We were lucky to get the place lit up so quickly before night fell.” Dreams hands paused momentarily before continuing at a steady pace. 

“That’s good...” he said and fell silent. They continued to lie there, content in each other’s presence. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon when Dream spoke again.

“Fundy, have you ever seen the night sky?”

“Um, yeah?” Fundy said, confused, “Every night.” He said, chuckling slightly as he gestured at the sky above them. Dream pressed his face to Fundys forehead in between his ears before pulling away, propping himself up on one arm to look down at Fundy.

“No, I mean without the area lit up around you,” Dream said, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows, “In total darkness.” Fundy gave a hum, looking away from Dream as he thought. 

“I- uh- I don’t think so.” He said. “L’manburg has always been pretty lit up and I’d grown up in forests before then, so not much chance to see the sky!” He laughed, but Dream frowned, sitting up fully now. The green clad man looked at Fundy, then the sunset and finally up at the sky. Fundy began to grow concerned and sat up too, reaching out for the other and grabbing his hand. He softly ran his thumb across the others knuckles as he waited, knowing that questioning Dream when he was thinking like this wouldn’t get him anywhere. The silence continued as Fundy watched the sun sink into the ground. He leaned in, resting his head against Dreams shoulder as he watched the sunset. Abruptly Dream stood up and began packing up all their things. 

“Dream?” Fundy questioned, as his partner finished packing and hid the basket in some nearby bushes. He stood up slowly and approached the other man, tail twitching behind him. Suddenly Dream turned around and grinned at him. Fundy was instantly on guard, used to Dreams sudden and not all thought out ideas.

“How good is your night vision?” Dream asked, beginning to bounce a little in excitement.

“Far better then a humans, I’m not going to fall of a cliff,” Fundy replied cautiously, still confused, “Dream is everything okay?” Dreams grin grew even bigger as he started walking, a small excited hop in his step as he went. He quickly grabbed Fundys hand and started dragging the other behind him, ignoring the startled yelp from his partner. Fundy stumbled at first from the sudden pull before falling into step next to dream, grass crunching under their feet as they walked.

“Where are we going?” Fundy asked, an exasperated smile on his face as his free hand went up to quickly reposition his hat. Dream gave him a coy smile over his shoulder.

“It’s a surprise.” He said, “Trust me, your going to love it.” They continued walking, the picnic basket forgotten behind them as they went. Fundy paused slightly as Dreams invisible path lead them to a forest. His ears twitched as he took everything in and he glanced quickly back at the sun as they entered the woods.

“Dream the sun is setting,” Fundy said worried, “If we don’t start heading back to the smp we’ll be caught by mobs.” Dream finally paused, glancing back to see the last rays of light slowly disappearing through the trees. He hummed thoughtfully before pulling a torch out of his inventory and lighting it, grinning cheekily at Fundy. Fundy stared at the torch before giving Dream a dead pan look. When Dream remained unaffected he sighed, tail and ears dropping as he admitted defeat. Dream wheezed a little as he laughed at Fundys scowl and raised the torch higher into the air to light the way as they continued their hike through the woods. They weaved between trees, alternating between watching the ground for tripping hazards and looking around for twigs that might hit them in the head. The wind pushed through the branches over head, creating a rustling sound that harmonised with the crickets chirping. Fundy could distantly hear a stream of water bubbling away in the undergrowth and he caught the movement of animals as they started looking for a safe place to sleep for the night. He was so distracted by the movement around him and lost in the lull of their steady pace that he missed when Dream stopped walking and bumped into him. Dream turned to him in concern and Fundy shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he said, “I just got distracted is all.” The fox hybrid looked around where they had stopped but could see nothing special or exciting that would warrant risking their safety to come here. The torch light bobbed and Fundy turned back to Dream to see him attaching it to a strap at his side. 

“Well,” Fundy asked as he caught Dreams attention, “what now?”

“Now,” Dream said, his grin growing, “we go up!” 

“What?!” Fundy asked, but Dream was already pulling himself up and onto the branch of the tree they where next to. He quickly got his footing and looked down at a gawking Fundy.

“Need help?” He teased, and Fundy stuck his tongue out at him, reaching a hand up for Dream to grab. Dream helped him up and together they manoeuvred their way all the way up to the top of the tree.

“Alright,” Fundy said as they settled on a branch, “You’ve dragged me all the way out here. Why?” Dream twisted, grabbing the torch and handing it to Fundy. He grinned, draping an arm around Fundy as the branch swung in the wind before leaning forward and blowing the torch out.

“Dream!-“ Fundys panicked voice was quickly cut off as Dream placed a hand over his mouth. Fundy dropped the now useless torch as he wrapped Dream in a tight hug, tail curling around them both.

“Give your eyes a second.” Dream said soothingly, eyes glowing an acid green in the dark as he carefully watched Fundy. Fundy buried his face into Dreams chest, grip slowly loosening. He let out a slow breath, calming down his racing heart and pulled back.

“Okay, now what?” He asked. Dream gave him a small smile and tilted Fundys chin up towards the sky. Fundy stilled, gazing upwards. The sky was lit up by millions of stars, some bigger, some smaller, all brightly shining. They shone on a backdrop of black with slight colour variations of pinks, purples, greens and blues. All pulling together to make an entire masterpiece of breathtaking beauty, with the moon as a single thin claw against the backdrop.

“It’s so bright.” Fundy murmured, gaze stilled fixated on the sky, “has it always been that bright?” Dream kept one arm around Fundys waist and the other wrapped around the tree trunk to keep them steady as the branch bobbed gently in the breeze. 

“I was surprised when you said you’d never seen the night sky properly,” Dream whispered, “especially because you like treasure planet so much.” Fundy hummed, relaxing onto Dream and resting his head on Dreams shoulder while twining their hands together. 

“Thank you Dream.” Fundy whispered. Dream laid his head on Fundys and they both sat silently watching the stars. Occasionally Dream would lift his hand up and point at a group of stars. Telling Fundy the name of the constellation and explaining the story behind it. It was only when Fundys grip on his hand slacked that he realised his partner had fallen asleep. He smiled and softly kissed the top of Fundys head, settling properly against the tree trunk and slowly fell asleep warmed by the summer breeze and by the gentle rocking of the tree.

And if the next morning they woke together to watch the sunrise and snuck back into the smp before anyone else woke up. Well, that’s for them to know.


	2. Night Time Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dream?!” He asked incredulously, almost unable to believe it even as he stared at the other. 
> 
> “H- hey Fundy.” He said as his voice cracked, teeth chattering as he trembled in the rain. Fundy continued to stare at him, mind frozen as it tried to process his fiancé being soaking wet at his door in the middle of the night.

Fundy woke up slowly, the flickering light of the lamp on the bedside table was almost non existent, weakly fighting against the night time shadows. There was the thunderous sound of rain hitting land and forest, the trees shrieking in protest as the weight of the water stripped them bare and the wind whipped their bones into a frenzied rattle. Fundy laid there in bed, his reading book upside down on the ground below him, pages slowly curling into permanent creases as the rain made a sharper _TAP!TAP!_ sound against his window. Fundy frowned as he sat up, quilt pooling around his waist and tail curling around him. 

Something had woken him up, and it hadn’t been the storm.

He twisted out of the bed, still frowning, and shivered as his bare feet hit the wooden floor. Quickly he pulled open the bedside drawer, grabbing more fuel and adding it to the lantern before the light could be completely extinguished. The flame burned brighter immediately, chasing all shadows and creeps out of him room, casting a warm, red glow across all his belongings. Fundy rubbed his eyes with one hand, ears twitching at every tap and howl of the wind as he faced blankly ahead, frowning. He knew he had heard something. Something different enough from the regular birds and night time crawlers that he was used to, that it had awoken him from his peaceful sleep. He huffed, patting his pillow and pulling up his covers so that he could slip back into it when a knock echoed through his house. Fundy froze, mind racing as it tried to figure out why someone would be at his house in the middle of the night during one of the worst downpours the smp had seen in months. 

Briefly he considered whether it was just the wind banging against the door and his tired mind playing tricks on him, but another insistent _**knock!**_ quickly shot that train of thought down. The fox hybrid huffed, standing up and hooking a finger through the metal loop on top of the lantern as he wrapped his other arm around himself. 

He exited his room, making his way to the front door and only startling as a particularly loud torrent of rain splattered against the window he was passing. He cursed, tail wrapping itself tightly around one of his legs and ears pressing flatly against his skull, his footsteps getting faster as he went. He made it to the large wooden door as another couple knocks echoed out, sounding more desperate then before. Normally, Fundy would wince and pray for whoever’s knuckles hit his door hard enough to cause an echo, but Fundy wasn’t normally woken up in the middle of a cold, rainy night, and he had a few choice words forming for whoever was at his door.

_They better have a good reason,_ Fundy grumbled, fiddling with the door handle as he struggled to get it open with one hand. It finally opened with a **click!** and Fundy slowly pulled it open, nose scrunching up as the cold wind slapped him in the face. He looked out, lantern lighting up whoever was at his door and felt his mouth drop open as any previous thoughts he had flew out the window.

“Dream?!” He asked incredulously, almost unable to believe it even as he stared at the other. Dream flinched at Fundys tone, swaying on his feet. The normally tall and confident young man seemed to have shrunk, slouching down as he wrapped his arms around his torso as tightly as possible. His hair was lose, and the usual dirty blond locks where a dark brown from the rain, plastering itself to his face and neck. He was shivering severely, his lips blue and his mask no where to be seen as his green hoodie clung to his frame like a second skin.

“H- hey Fundy.” He said as his voice cracked, teeth chattering as he trembled in the rain. Fundy continued to stare at him, mind frozen as it tried to process his fiancé being soaking wet at his door in the middle of the night. He watched as Dream slowly continued to grow smaller, shrinking into himself and looking more and more like a kicked puppy. The hybrids mouth clicked shut as he suddenly came back to himself, lurching slightly as he quickly pulled the door open further.

“Fuck, okay! Quick, come inside out of the rain.” Fundy said, reaching out and hooking his fingers into Dreams soaked hoodie, tugging him inside. Dream tripped as he was pulled forward, frozen limbs protesting as he regained his balance and stumbled into the hybrids house. Fundy closed the door, far more awake then when he had opened it. He turned towards the other and took a step back as the taller male moved towards him. A soft whimper tugged itself out of Dreams throat as he stared at Fundy with wide eyes, pupils blown out and water dripping off him. Fundy readjusted his hands hold on the lantern while the other reached up and gently pushed Dream hair off of his face, tucking it behind the others ear.

“Dream, I love you, but you are soaked,” Fundy smiled, tilting his head at him, “let’s get you dry, and then we can talk okay?” Fundy said, cupping Dreams wet cheek with his palm. He found it hard to tell when Dream nodded, as the other was still shaking in his sodden clothes, but when the other took a shuffling step towards him he took it as assent. 

The fox hybrid turned, leading the way through his house with the lantern. His tail unfurled from around him, moving back to brush against Dream as they walked. They ended up in Fundys dining room, where Fundy gently pushed his trembling boyfriend into a chair. Dream immediately curled up in it, pulling his legs up against his chest as he looped his arms around them. Fundy bit his lip as he placed the lantern down, moving the coat that he had haphazardly thrown there the night before. Quickly he moved over to a shelf, pulling out another empty lantern. Quietly he set that on the table as well, using the first one to light it before turning to Dream. The other man was watching him from his curled up position, lips parted slightly with dilated pupils and glassy eyes. Fundy swallowed and grabbed one of the lanterns, bending down swiftly to place a kiss on Dreams clammy forehead. 

“I’m going to get you towel and some clothes okay?” He said, looking Dream in the eyes and tugging lightly on the others wet locks with his free hand. The soaked man let out a small keen as Fundy pulled back, resting his head on his knees as he continued to shiver. Fundy worried his lip between his teeth as he speed walked over to the bath room, grabbing several towels. He began walking back to Dream, ears flicking nervously and detouring only to get Dream a change of clothes from his room. When he returned to his fiancé, he was still in the same position, although he was now side on in the chair, tucked into himself. And if he hadn’t been soaked, Fundy was sure he would have fallen asleep. Dream had stopped shaking, but that only worried Fundy more, thoughts of pneumonia, hyperthermia and other cold related illnesses filling his head. Fundy quickly placed the spare pyjamas and second lantern on the table. 

“Dream,” he called, unfolding the towel, “we need to get you dry.” Dream slowly lifted his head, staring at Fundy from under half-lidded eyes before he jerkingly began to ease himself out of the tight position he’d put himself in. Fundy watched, concern lining his features as his tail flicked agitatedly behind him. Dream lifted his arm, stiff fingers taking the towel from Fundy as the other hand got to work getting his shoes off.

“Do you want me to help?” Fundy asked, shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

“No,” Dream croaked, “it’s okay. I can do it.” Fundy hesitated, unsure on wether to believe him or not before he grabbed the lantern again.

“I’m going to get you a hot drink.” Fundy lingered a second longer and then turned to walk to the kitchen. It wasn’t a long walk, just around the corner from the dining room and one of the two rooms closest to it. Fundy could hear Dream shuffling around as he got dry and changed. The rain had lightened up by now, but the wind seemed to have only gotten stronger, howling its defiance to the night. Briefly Fundy wondered what time it was as he set the kettle to boil, moving to pull the hot chocolate sashes from the pantry. Setting the sash down on the bench he opened a cupboard to grab a mug. He poured the sash into the mug and went about heating up some milk. As he waited for the water to boil he couldn’t help wondering why Dream was here. Was something wrong with the server? Had another conflict broken out? _Was Dream injured? Was Dream here to call off the wedding? **What if he was here to break up with-**_

The sharp cry of the kettle broke Fundy from his thoughts. He could hear Dream jump in surprise and curse in a muffled tone from the other room and Fundy quickly coughed to cover up his laugh. There was no use thinking those kind of thoughts right now, he would find out soon enough, and right now getting Dream dry and warm was more important. Pouring the boiled water into the mug, the ginger carefully stirred until the chocolate powder was dissolved then added the hot milk.

Tidying up after himself, he left the lit lantern behind as he gripped the mug in both hands, walking back to the dining room where Dream was waiting.

Dreams wet clothes where left in a pile on the chair he had previously sat on, while he sat on the chair next to it, changed into the spare clothes and a towel wrapped around his head to dry his hair. Fundy moved towards him, feet deliberately loud as he took in the way the lantern softened Dreams features. Dream was still pale, (no matter how the red glow of the lantern tried to paint him other wise) and a few loose strands of hair poked out from the towel and hung softly in front of his face. The scar that ran from the top right of Dreams lip and across the bridge of his nose was barely noticeable from how pale his skin still was and Fundy had the sudden urge to run a finger across it, to make sure it was still there. The blondes eyes where half closed but his lips had returned to a light pink instead of the frozen blue they had been before. Dream stirred from his slumped position when he noticed Fundy heading over, eyelids fluttering as Fundy smiled at him. He set the hot mug on the table, hands going cold before he looked at Dream again, pausing.

“Are you wearing my coat?” He asked bemused. Dream flushed, colour returning to his cheeks as his hands pulled the jacket around him tighter. The coat was too large for Dream, as while he was a few centimetres taller, he wasn’t as muscular as Fundy. Built more for speed and agility then Fundys builder body. The jacket itself was black, matching Fundys usual outfit, with the collar going up to the bottom of Dreams ears.

“I got cold..” Dream mumbled, turning his face into the collar of the jacket to hide from Fundy. The hybrid smiled, heart pumping a little too fast as he felt his own face heat up a smidge. He pulled the chair with the wet clothes away from the table and pulled another one around so he could sit next to Dream. He nudged Dreams foot with his own, waiting for the other to look at him.

“It’s okay,” Fundy said, smiling smugly, “You look cute. You should wear my clothes more often.” Dream squeaked as his face burned brighter, hands coming up to block his face from Fundys sight as the other laughed, tail twitching behind him. Huffing and ignoring the way the tips of his ears where still pink, Dream reached over to the mug on the table, bringing it to his lips to sip on as he pointedly ignored his boyfriend. Fundy smiled, watching the other as he rested his head on his hand, content. They sat together at the table for several minutes and let the hot drink bleed warmth back into Dream before Fundy shifted in his seat.

“Dream...” Fundy asked, watching the other carefully, “Why are you here?” Dream stiffened, drink pausing in front of his mouth before slowly being lowered. The blonde starred at the liquid as he mulled over Fundys question, and as the good mood soured Fundy began to grow concerned again.

“You- you said that if anything happens I could come here?” Dream asked hesitantly, refusing to look the other in the eye as he shrunk into himself again. Fundys ear twitched as he watched the blondes hands tremble around the mug in his lap and he reached over, gripping the others wrists.

“Of course Dream, that hasn’t changed.” He murmured softly, thumbs rubbing circles on Dreams wrists, “But why are you here?” Dream sat, face pulled into a frown as his eyes darkened. The trembles grew more intense before he was suddenly pulling his hands jerkily from Fundys grip (Almost spilling the warm liquid onto himself).

“It’s stupid.” He said, voice wavering as he turned away from the other. Quickly he put the mug back on the table with a dull thud, roughly reaching up and pulling the towel of his head, wincing slightly as it tugged on his hair.

“Dream-“ Fundy began, sitting up straight at the sudden turn in the conversation, tail freezing behind him.

“No. I’m sorry for waking you up and worrying you Fundy.” He said, tears burning in the corners of his eyes as he desperately tried to stop his voice from breaking. He abruptly stood, chair grating against the floor as it was pushed and he took a few shaky steps. “Ill just leave-“

“Dream sit down!” Fundy snapped, ears pressed flat against the back of his head. The other froze, trembling as Fundy stood up in front of him. Slowly Fundy moved closer, looping his arms up around Dreams neck and pulling him in. 

“Tell me,” he breathed in the blondes ear, “Whatever has you worked up like this isn’t stupid Dream. We can work through it together.” Dream shuddered in his grasp, and Fundy patiently waited as he felt the other wrap his arms around the hybrids waist, damp hair pressing against Fundys cheek and neck.

“I had a nightmare.” Dream finally whispered, his hands twisting into the back of Fundys shirt as he buried his face into the crook of Fundys neck and shoulder. “About- about the explosion.” 

“Oh...” He said, not sure how to respond. He leaned against Dream, offering comfort as the other curled against him. They had all had they’re fair share of nightmares after Wilbur had blown up L’manburg, and Fundy knew that it would likely be awhile before everyone had healed from the events of that day. What puzzled the hybrid was the severity of Dreams reaction, something about the nightmare had sent Dream to him through the storm in the middle of the night.

“That’s not all is it?” He asked lightly. Dream sniffled and Fundy could feel a wet warmth forming from where Dreams face was pressed into his collarbone.

“You died.” The blonde croaked out in a small, broken voice, desperately pulling Fundy tighter towards him as he started trembling more violently. Fundy sucked in a sharp breath and lowered them both to the floor, loosely wrapping his legs around the other as they sat there hugging.

“Oh... oh Dream!” Fundy said as the other started sobbing in his arms. Involuntarily, Fundys grip on the other tightened as Dream started babbling, sobs interrupting every other word.

“You died! And it was all my fucking fault because I was right there with Wilbur! And- and I couldn’t fucking move! I knew what he was going to do but I was frozen and- and my body wouldn’t respond! I couldn’t fucking stop him and you where dying, and you said you hated me-“ Dream sobbed out, words running together as he grew more and more distressed. Fundys hand quickly found their way into Dreams hair, threading through it comfortingly as the hybrid placed light kisses to the side of his face while he shushed the other. He murmured reassurances as the other continued to cry, letting it out, and never once let his grip or kind words falter. When the other began to quiet Fundy readjusted his grip, moving a hand around to lightly hold Dreams chin. He titled Dreams head back to look at him and quickly gave Dream a soft kiss on the lips.

“I don’t hate you Dream.” He whispered, breath ghosting over the others face, “I love you. I love you so fucking much and nothing can change that. It was a nightmare, it wasn’t real.” Fundy let go and Dream closed his eyes, letting out a great shuddering sigh as he leaned his forehead against Fundys. Dreams face was red and puffy, with the occasional tear still dripping down his face or getting caught in his eye lashes. Gently Fundy wiped them away.

“Would you like me to get you a glass of water?” Fundy whispered, hands lowering to land firmly on Dreams hips. Dream shook his head a little bit, moving his hands up onto Fundys shoulders and then around his neck.

“I’m just really tired.” He whispered back, forrest green eyes looking at Fundy through tear laden eyelashes and- _god Fundy was so gay._ Fundy nodded, shifting until he got his feet underneath him. Dream watched confused as the hybrid adjusted his grip, hooking his hands under Dreams arms and legs before suddenly standing, carrying Dream bridal style. The blonde squealed, arms tightening around the others neck as the sudden movement startled him. Fundy chuckled good naturedly as the other smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

“A little warning next time!” Dream hissed, cheeks flushed from embarrassment, but he was too tired to carry on much further then that, and laid his head on Fundys shoulder. Fundy hummed in acknowledgement, noting the mug and clothes that he would have to wash tomorrow as he skill fully leaned across the table and snagged the lantern without disturbing Dream to much. They made their way towards the bedroom in silence, Dream drifting off slightly as Fundys tail curled around to tickle Dreams bare toes. 

Using his hip to open the door, Fundy placed the lantern on the closest bedside table before laying Dream down on the bed, tucking him in. Yawning, he made his way around to the other side of the bed (almost tripping on his forgotten book) and dimly noted that the night had gone silent, the storm finished entirely. Quietly he slipped under the cover, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Dream, an ear flicking lazily. Dream had turned onto his side and Fundy snorted when he realised the other male was still wearing his coat. _What the hell,_ Fundy thought, _let him sleep in it._ Leaning over Dream he quickly blew out the lantern, engulfing the room in darkness. Careful, so as to not disturb the other, he slowly leaned back, stilling as he felt a hand graze his face. Letting his eyes adjust, he looked down to see Dreams face outlined by the moonlight, looking up at him. Dreams hand cupped his cheek and Fundy gently placed his hand over it, caging it in warmth.

“I love you.” Dream breathed, and if Fundy hadn’t have been a hybrid he might of missed it. He smiled and leaned down, sharing a long sweet kiss with the other and when they parted, nose to nose in the darkness he whispered back-

“I love you too.” Fundy settled on the bed completely, sliding an arm under Dreams head and letting the other settle on the blondes waist. Dream sighed, breathing deepening as they both drifted off to sleep, confident in their love and support for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO! Chapter two is out! I actually started writing and planning this when I posted the last chapter but I kept procrastinating djdbdjdbdi. 
> 
> If you wanna request a fluff one shot you can come over and ask me on my tumblr @Uzumakifanfics! I would love to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually really happy with how this one turned out and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
